Episode 7946 (26th September 2017)
Plot Nicola and Jimmy call round at Mulberry Cottage to apologise to Laurel for yesterday. Paddy invites Marlon for a drink but Marlon has a date later and rubs it in Paddy's face. Laurel questions why Jimmy and Nicola didn't say something instead of making her feel like a nuisance. They soon make up. Gabby decides to deal with Emma. Chrissie arrives at the salon to teach Kerry how to use the tanning machine. Emma is spooked when she finds a prayer card on James' grave. Marlon's date Lindsey arrives at the pub. Emma shows Finn the prayer card, wondering if it's is some kind of message from James. Gloomy Paddy tries to figure out what's wrong with Lindsey - concluding anyone who wants to go on a date with Marlon must have something wrong with them. Marlon has claimed he owned the pub on his online dating profile so Charity puts Lindsey straight. Lindsey isn't impressed by Marlon's lies and decides to end their date. Emma tells Ross about the prayer card and how she feels like it's a message from James. Ross thinks his mother is bonkers and instead proposes Laurel was behind it. Paddy finds Lindsey sitting outside the pub and asks what went on. Lindsey and Paddy get on well so before she hops in a taxi, Lindsey asks Paddy to go for a drink and gives him her number. As Laurel is having lunch in the pub, Ross approaches her and accuses her of leaving the prayer card on James' grave. Robert meets with Gerry to ask him what happened between Lachlan and the prostitute. Gerry initially stays loyal to Lachlan but is easily persuaded by a wad of cash. Emma questions how Laurel could abuse the words of the bible to get at her but Laurel denies having anything to do with the prayer card and the rest of the pub regulars take Laurel's side. Emma and Ross realise they have got things wrong when Bernice provides Laurel with an alibi. Chrissie and Kerry hang out in the salon but Chrissie is forced to hide in the tanning booth when Bernice returns. Bernice decides to host a tanning night at the salon tomorrow, still unaware Kerry can't work the tanning machine. Paddy calls Lindsey. Emma is adamant the prayer card is a message from James. Arthur confides in Gabby that he fears Laurel was somehow behind the prayer card as he recognises it as belonging to Ashley. Gabby admits she placed the prayer card on James' grave to get at Emma. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas Guest cast *Lindsey - Audrie Woodhouse Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricket pitch *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,720,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes